The present invention relates to a product useful as a pistol grip and more specifically a product which allows for more accurate firing from a support position.
Target practice and pistol competition have become a popular pastime of many people. Various different pistol grips have been developed to aid in firing pistols. Some are designed based on right or left handed firing. Others are designed to compensate for different hand sizes. Still others have specific patterns which increase the friction or ability to grip the pistol handle. However, due to the weight of a pistol, the geometry of a pistol, and the force of recoil when firing, a person still had to provide most of the support for the pistol. This was true even when firing the pistol from a supported position, such as from a bench rest or prone position.
Hence an object of the invention is to provide a pistol grip for use with pistols which will surely and firmly support the pistol during firing from a support position.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pistol grip which will support the pistol with minimum effort by the user.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a pistol grip which will improve the accuracy of the user when firing from a support surface.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a pistol grip which allows use of both hands of a user to counterbalance each other and improve accuracy without a support surface.
In accordance with the present invention, a pistol grip is provided which will allow for support of a pistol while firing from a support surface and counterbalance support when not fired from a support surface and consequently improve accuracy.